The Day I Met the Dark Wolf
by Zute
Summary: The new Dark Wolf recounts the day he met the old Dark Wolf.


**The Day I met the Dark Wolf**

_By The Dark Wolf  
_

Tiny! I wasn't expecting that. She looked more like a girl than a feared Grey Warden, and there she was coming down the alley to meet me, looking rather absorbed in contemplation. _So that's the Hero of Ferelden. That's the Dark Wolf that robbed all those nobles and even the regent during the Blight? _

_Sorry! _No, really, I was. I felt sorry for her as I slipped in behind her, grasping her in an arm lock, and then covering her mouth with my hand. I had her wrestled down to the ground in a moment's work and jammed a gag into her mouth.

"My apologies for the rough treatment, Warden-Commander, one can't be too cautious these day." My voice bounced around the full helm I was wearing as part of my guard disguise. I tied the gag and then bound her hands and feet. "I would appreciate your cooperation. This is sadly necessary, the bounty on my head is at an all-time high and I'm rather found of keeping my head where it is."

"Mmmph!" she said, sounding angry, but at least she wasn't struggling.

"I know, I know! I promise you won't be harmed. Just one more thing…" I popped a sack over her head and tied it. "Again, my apologies. I'd never treat a lady like this normally. Well, not unless she wanted me to." _Stupid joke! _I slung the small Warden-Commander over my shoulder and made for the entrance to my office in Amaranthine. Ha! Some office, it was a dank, forgotten room under the ramparts, but it served as inexpensive—make that free—accommodations whenever I was in town.

Suspended in the air, right next to my face, was the rather shapely behind of the Warden-Commander. I was still having difficulty believing this creature was her. I could almost believe her to be a Rivaini, like me, with that black hair and those snapping dark eyes. I was being careful with her. I certainly didn't need the Wardens after me in addition to Bann Esmerelle and a few dozen others. Trying not to jostle her, or bang her head against the wall, I apologized again as I settled her into a chair, removing the sack from her head and the gag from her mouth.

I went to a spot across from her, where she could see me, but kept my face obscured in shadows. Then I removed the helm. The thing was simply an annoyance. My identity would be preserved by the black mask I wore over the upper part of my face and the top of my head.

"Again, I am sorry. There are many who would bring the Dark Wolf to justice," I said.

"I can imagine," she said dryly.

"I bet you can." I knew that she knew. I might have helped myself to her alias she used in Denerim. Why not? She wasn't using it, and she'd built such an interesting mystique around it. The Dark Wolf, to all appearances, came back after the Blight and was as busy as ever. Few knew that the Dark Wolf was a woman and an Antivan assassin team, but I did. I had been in Denerim when Loghain was regent and in close contact with Slim Couldry. In fact, I had helped to plan some of the jobs that the original Dark Wolf had pulled off.

I hadn't ever seen her, though. Slim hadn't mentioned how pretty she was. Even with her hair a mess after pulling the sack off her head, she was still something of a vision. Oh, there'd been stories about her, plenty of them. An elven girl elevated to her level was bound to give tongues something to wag about. Of course, there had been talk about her drunken debauchery after the Blight and a fierce row with the king. She'd been shipped off to Amaranthine in something of a disgrace, if the gossips were to be believed. But the gossips were mostly nobles and lords who didn't like jumped-up elves. And this one they really didn't like for she was an arlessa of an important arling.

"I heard you were looking for me, Warden-Commander," I said. "Is that how you wish to be called now?" I knew we'd have to get around to the sensitive topic of the name I'd appropriated sooner or later, but I'd let her broach that subject.

She snorted. "I know it's a mouthful. Call me Warden if it taxes your tongue, or Delia. I don't stand on formalities. But what should I call you?" She smirked at me now. I could see the challenge in her eyes. "The _Dark Wolf_ seems so…"—she paused for a moment as if carefully picking her words—"so… unwieldy."

Ah, she was being cagey. Very well, then. "You may call me Wolf, if you like."

"Well then… _Wolf_, it's a pleasure to meet one of your renown." The sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice. "I remember hearing all about your exploits during the Blight. Quite the accomplished thief, you are. Stealing the Tears of Andraste right out from under the nose of Bann Franderel and stealing Loghain's crown. I confess, I admire your audacity."

"Let's dispense with the pretenses, my lady," I said, giving up my tactical advantage of not being the first to broach the subject. "We both know you were the original Dark Wolf".

For the first time, she struggled against her bonds and looked genuinely angry. "Then why did you steal it?" she hissed.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "You weren't using it. You've acquired a few shiny new titles since then: Arlessa of Amaranthine, Warden Commander, and the Hero of Ferelden. Quite an assortment of acclamations, surely you don't miss one of your less known titles?"

She gave a violent twist against her bonds and glared at me. I was quite glad she was tied up. My thoughts about her being a rather delicate, helpless, elven girl evaporated. I figured I wasn't the first person to make that mistake.

"Are you even worthy of the name?" she said. "You could be some hedge robber, a common cutpurse aspiring to undeserved greatness."

"Undeserved greatness?" I couldn't restrain my laugh. _What an ego!_ "It's your greatness we're talking about here, I presume? Such modesty, madam. Have you forgotten how easily I disabled you in the alley? Besides, were you not seeking _me_ for help?" Her pale skin flushed at that.

"I was… distracted," she sputtered. "I was seeking you more out of curiosity than anything. I wanted to see who was laying claim to my deeds."

I could see she was embarrassed about being waylaid, but her fury surged again. Still, I was never one to back down from being pugnacious whenever possible; I bowed with a mocking flourish. "At your service, madam. But if you have no need of my assistance, perhaps we should go our separate ways."

She bit her lip and I could see her anger fading. "Well… I suppose I could use some help. I mean, I _could_ handle this myself, but I'm up to my arse in troubles with darkspawn and other matters I have to attend to."

All right, she did look rather exhausted and harried, but I wasn't about to let her wrap me around her little finger with that admission. "Well then, what can the Dark Wolf help you with?" I couldn't help but rub her nose in it a little more, especially after those arrogant comments. I needed the money. Things had gotten a little too warm lately. Most of the lords hereabouts had doubled the guard on their estates. The pickings were slim, these days, but she didn't need to know how desperate I was.

She sniffed disdainfully. "It's a simple matter. I'd handle it myself if I had time. There's a conspiracy brewing amongst the nobles to get rid of me, in retaliation for my killing Arl Howe, or so they say."

I scoffed. "More likely for being a successful elf raised to such a high position, don't you think?"

She nodded grimly. "You're probably right. If my ears didn't have points I doubt they would've cared about the nasty old arl." She sighed heavily and shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I need names. I'll handle the conspirators. My one reliable witness to the conspiracy was murdered."

Arl Howe was high on my list of people I utterly hated, so I was extremely inclined to help her, if the price was right, anyway. "Anyone who supports Arl Howe deserves what they get."

She tilted her head and looked at me with keen interest. "Sounds like it might be personal with you."

I nodded curtly. The memory was a bad one. "I spent some time in his prison. His friends were as bad as he was."

She smiled warily. "Well, good! Since this is something that appeals to you, perhaps you can give me a discount? The arling is in disarray and we're scraping by."

"My heart breaks, truly my lady. Imagine that, a poor arlessa. My eyes well." She was pretty, yes I even felt rather sorry for her, but I wasn't going to buy her story for a second. She was just trying to drive a bargain.

She frowned at me; the fight had gone out of her. "Right. Well, what's your price, Wolf?"

Truthfully, I couldn't deny that haunted look in her eyes. This was, after all, the Hero of Ferelden. How could I take advantage? "If you had been anyone else, I would have charged you fifty sovereigns, but since I did steal your nom de guerre, and because you're so lovely, I'll only ask for twenty-five, barely enough to cover bribes and my expenses. I just want a couple of concessions in return."

She looked at me curiously again. "And what would they be?"

I hadn't realized I wanted it until she said that. "A kiss, my lady, and the promise of a favor at some point in the future."

She looked puzzled for a moment. "What sort of a favor?"

"Help with a job or, perhaps, help escaping from prison, if I'm ever caught. Truly nothing unsavory, just slightly… illegal."

She smiled at me. I dared to hope that we understood one another as only two thieves could. She might be an arlessa now, but she would be forever a thief.

"All right," she said. "I agree to your terms."

Now it was my turn to smile. I completely forgot that I'd just cheated myself out of half of a reasonable fee simply for a kiss and a promise. I stepped over to where she sat, still bound, and lifted her to her feet, holding her carefully. Wrapping my arms around her small waist, I kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed back with more intensity than I had hoped for. My hand stroked her black curls and the kiss went on. It ended finally when she sucked my lower lip into her mouth and gave it a sharp little nip.

"Ow!" I said, pulling away, rubbing at my lip.

"Real wolves bite," she said with a smug smile. "Remember that."

I chuckled. "I will, madam. I will."

I began to untie her bonds, trusting she wouldn't turn on me now that we had reached an agreement. "I apologize for the sack, Warden, but I'd like to keep this place a secret." I placed it over her head and she only gave a long, drawn out sigh. I put my helm back on and then I lifted her and carried her over my shoulder once more. When we reached the alley I set her down and removed the sack.

"I'll contact you with names as soon as I find them," I told her. I took one more look at her and a hint of a smile flashed across her face as she turned to walk down the alley.

I watched her for a moment and then went back to my office, eager to get to work. If I wanted to see her again, I'd have to have a name to give her, and, yes, I did want to see her again.

_~o~o~o~_

**Notes: **I wrote this as a challenge to myself to write something in first person that wasn't Lucy. I always loved the character of Wolf in "The Wolf Pact" stories (my writing was awful, but I liked the plot). Anyway, I learned that first person isn't simple when you're not writing your own voice. _  
_

I would love feedback!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
